thekristoffersuniverseinwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Armenia (1983: Doomsday)
The Republic of Armenia (Armenian: Հայաստանի Հանրապետություն, Hayastani Hanrapetut’yun), is a mountainous nation in the Caucasus region of Eurasia and Anatolia. Situated at the juncture of Western Asia and Eastern Europe, it is bordered by the Sultanate of Turkey (1983: Doomsday) to the west, Georgia (1983: Doomsday) and the Russian Confederacy (1983: Doomsday) to the north, Azerbaijan (1983: Doomsday) to the east, the Republic of Kurdistan (1983: Doomsday) to the southwest, and then the Islamic Republic of Iran (1983: Doomsday) and Nakhchivan (1983: Doomsday) to the south. It is the largest and most powerful of the three mountainous nations in the Caucasus region. It covers an area of 182,176 km² and has a population of 14,011,594 people, with 98 percent being ethnic Armenians. The capital and largest city is Yerevan (1983: Doomsday) with over one million people. Armenia is a unitary, multi-party, democratic nation-state with an ancient cultural heritage. The Kingdom of Armenia was established in the 6th century BC, after the fall of Urartu; it became the first state in the world to adopt Christianity as its official religion, in the early years of the 4th century (the traditional date is 301 AD). For this reason, Armenia is often referred to as the "first Christian nation." An Armenian principality and later a kingdom, known as Cilician Armenia, existed on the coast of the Mediterranean Sea between the 11th and 14th centuries. By the 19th century, the traditional Armenian homeland was divided between the Ottoman and Russian empires. During World War I, the Armenians living in their ancestral lands in the Ottoman Empire were systematically exterminated in the Armenian Genocide. After almost 600 years of statelessness, Armenia was able to become independent in 1918; however, the First Republic of Armenia was surrounded by hostile countries that forcibly ended its independence in 1920. Between 1920 and 1991, Armenia was part of the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union (1983: Doomsday). On September 26th, the Soviet Union was struck by several NATO nuclear missiles. The capital city of Yerevan was also struck, killing over one million people. The modern Republic of Armenia became independent in 1986, three years after Doomsday. Since the late 1980s, Armenia has been in a state of war with Azerbaijan. The economy of Armenia (1983: Doomsday) is by far the largest national economy in the Caucasus region, and one of the largest national economies in Western Asia, with one of the highest GDP per capita in the world. One of the world's fastest-growing national economies, Armenia has seen an economic boom since the 1990s, with very high growth rates. The Armenian economy have been fully recovered, bolstered by fossil fuels, heavy industry, chemical industry and tourism. The capital city of Yerevan have been rebuilt, with new districts also constructed. Yerevan is also rising as the financial capital of the Caucasus region. In the recent years, the Russian Confederacy have been Armenia's most powerful ally, and its largest trading partner. Category:Nations (1983: Doomsday) Category:1983: Doomsday Category:Asia (1983: Doomsday)